Cantarella
by Amethyst Blackquill
Summary: Two dancers, two very different mindsets, one ceremony, one birthday. A novelisation of an MMD Cantarella dance that Kaito and Lily had.


**Kaito**

Words can't express how happy I am to have Lily as my dance partner. I don't mind dancing if I'm in a good mood, but it also depends on who I am in front of, dancing with, and what I'm dancing for. In this case, Lily is turning eighteen this year, and there's a special ceremony held for girls who turn eighteen.

How it works is this: Lily chooses to dance with eighteen different men. However, the last man to dance with her is recognised by everyone as the most important man in the eighteen years of her life. To her, she told me I was the eighteenth man to have a dance with her and she said that it is only because of me that she wants to have a ceremony, party, and dance.

I was so happy that we're going to be dance partners. To dance with the love of my life in front of people is a very magical feeling for me. We were on the dance floor alone, just the two of us with the outfits we usually wear when performing. We thought it would be only fitting for us to wear this.

We practiced this routine for two weeks preceding the real event. We took a few tumbles here and there, but eventually we got our timing and synchronicity down impeccably. It was stressful, but I believe it was worth it. Lily was sometimes in a bad mood whenever we practiced, but she let me know that in the end, she is only having this ceremony just for me, so I didn't really blame her when she had a bad mood on.

After all, she was a singer, not a dancer. She was only doing this for me. I've always respected her and who she is.

When we first stated to dance, my heart and my mind was racing. However, it was only excitement. I hope that Lily didn't notice my increased vigor. I almost got ahead of her in a few steps we were supposed to take together, but for the most part, our timings were impeccable and for cue acts, it felt simply amazing.

It felt like we were the perfect team, the perfect pair. After all, I'm the only one who took the time to understand her and I never once gave her a problem for being who she was. She always had a reason for being cold and adamant as she was.

She lived a relatively rough life, but I think she's been happier these days. I know for a fact that she would die before admitting it, but I know she was happy to have me at her side. However, I'm happier to be at her side more than she is with me.

Oh snap, I was dancing this whole time while thinking about how much I love her and am happy with her. Geez. I wonder how I didn't trip on my feet after being lost in thought for so long.

We crossed each others path while taking a short glance at each other. I could feel the trust she has with me, and hopefully she could feel my trust for her, too. After doing a few more moves, I crossed in front of her while looking to my right then stood still.

Then, I felt her behind me. I felt her hands delicately scaling my chest. First it was her right hand, then it was her left. Those hands had that cool and commanding touch in them that only she can provide. I trusted those hands because they belonged to the woman I loved.

We split apart, did more moves in sync, and then we danced some more back-to-back, and then turned to face each other. Her eyes were locked into mine as we did our grand finale, which was the moment that I was waiting for.

She gave me her left hand and then I raised it with my right hand while giving her a twirl. Lily spun around in my direction and then I caught her with my left arm by wrapping it around her exposed, slender and smooth waist.

Lily leaned into it a bit more and I held her tighter to secure her safely as we looked ahead while raising our free hands in the air like we don't care.

I wish I can never let you go, Lily.

I want to remember this night forever.

I hope you will, too.

I'm never, letting go, Lily.

I love you.

* * *

 **Lily**

I don't like dancing. I never like dancing, and I never will get the gist of dancing. I never gave a shit about that ceremony that girls had when they turned eighteen. However, he's an exception and he's the only reason why I'm even doing this ceremony for my eighteenth birthday party.

I'm supposed to dance with seventeen other men. I couldn't care less, but I'm good at hiding what I'm really feeling. I'm just going to get it out of the way so that I could get to him. There's nobody I want to have as the eighteenth man I want to dance with other than Kaito. He's the only one who I want to dance with and is the reason why this ceremony is being arranged in the first place.

I would only agree to dance with Kaito if I had a chance to change out of my dress into my outfit that I used to sing. Kaito didn't have to change into his. I thought his dress-looking thing would just get in the way, but whatever.

For two weeks, we practiced. We actually held our practice sessions in secret. It was going to be seventeen quick dance with other men, but for this one with Kaito, he wanted to make it special. What's the point? It's only a goddamn dance. But if it'll make him happy, whatever. I really don't see a point in all this, but if it makes him happy, then I'll go with it. Anything for him.

I'm a singer, not a dancer. I'm only doing this for him. He's the only one who I fully trust? Others can go to hell.

We first started to dance. I swear, my body was on autopilot from doing this routine several times, already. I could have sworn that Kaito was a bit more fired up than usual. Eh, whatever. I trusted that Kaito was dancing at the same pace as I was, and he looks like he was following my movements perfectly. Not bad at all, I must say.

I seemed to have warmed up to the idea of being dance partners. I'd only do this with him, though. It's weird. We have this strange sense of trust with each other and I feel like it's demonstrated even more with how in sync we our with our dance.

That man has been the x-factor in my life. I was perfectly content with just being a pilot in the air force and possibly dying honourably, but with Kaito around, that's starting to change. I'm starting to want to just live a life of singing to live as long as I can with Kaito.

Huh... We're this far into the dance already? Damn, my body really was on autopilot. I was focusing on something else but my body managed to stay with the dance routine.

I took a look at Kaito was I crossed him. He's been the one thing that I've truly loved throughout my shitty life. Here it comes... Kaito is now in front of me and it's time for me to make my move.

His back felt so warm despite me not touching it. I wrapped my hands around him from behind as I felt his chest through his clothes. He's so warm. It's a type of warmth that makes me feel selfish. I want that warmth to be mine and mine alone.

I split apart with Kaito, and we did more moves in perfect sync with each other. Even as we had our backs against each other, I could feel him moving at the same time as me. We turned around to look into each others eyes. His blue eyes shot right through me. Damn this man. I am too in love with him, more than I'd like to admit.

I gave him my left hand and then he raised it and gave me a twirl. I twirled towards him and he caught me by wrapping his left arm behind me and placing it on my waist.

My cheeks got a bit warm from feeling his heat. I moved myself further into Kaito's arm to feel more of his warmth as I raised my free hand in the air to finish our dance routine.

He's the only one who accepted how I really am.

People call me Tsundere or arrogant, I don't give a shit.

Kaito fully accepts the cold and cynical that I really am and don't let down for anybody and be someone who I'm not.

I'm not a lovey-dovey emotional chick and Kaito fully understood that and still loved me.

Kaito showed me actual love with me having to hide anything about myself from him, and in return, I love him for the dork he is.


End file.
